Team Agarest
by Shiyo kinishi Ginzou Yamauchi
Summary: After the events of the Agarest world the world lives with no gods but the old hero's are reborn into Remnant. A certain headmaster believes the ancient twisted past.
1. Ancient tales

**A/N: A crossover that might work. Also Crossnoblebond is still taking a break. I'm his friend doing it to keep his stuff up. Now enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.<em>

_Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness - creatures of destruction; the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

_However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust._

_Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life._

_But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die, and when they are gone... darkness will return._

_So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called 'free world', but take heed... there will be no victory in strength._

* * *

><p><em>But some scholars of Remnant believe that there was another tale before this philosophy came up. One in an ancient made scroll before dust was found by mankind. It talked about a weapon some say the strongest of them all and a forgotten ancient past.<em>

* * *

><p><em>It was called the "Oaths worn." At that time there were a few who know the truth. <em>

_The truth of the birth of a blade that would one day bring revolution, and set the course of humanity's history for millennia to come. Only a few know the tale. _

_That world was called Agarest. A world ruled by two sides the gods of light and darkness. _

_There were 12 gods, created from one body. These 12 were to be crucible of the universe. They would be the 12 seeds of a new world. _

_A perfect world shaped by the gods into a paradise that reflected their divine nature. But the gods were not perfect and so their world could not be. _

_Envy, hate, jealousy pushed them apart and war came to the world. But even in their hate, the gods cared for their creation. _

_Fearing war could destroy their world, they came to a truce. But their truce came too late. Hate and rage had infected the world, and the gods lost… _

_In the end, even their once-perfect world was no more. Peace came upon the world until darkness spread again. It took one faithful day to be significant to the world before. _

_A warrior laid burden to his family for seven generations to slay the gods of darkness. The world was reformed once in the past split into five continents. As the five generations of the Raglan family slay these gods the world's landmass became next to sea level afterwards with two more continents. _

_As decades pass history repeats itself but the warrior is bound to a harsher fate. He is dimmed as god slayer however redeems him as what the Raglan family did. _

_Life finally became peaceful with no presence of the gods of darkness. These warriors are residing in a place called the boundary plane. A place where the gods and souls stay till they are reborn again. _

_Agarest had many races of people but only two survive to Remnant society; Demi-humans [But now called as Faunus] and Humans. The continents left behind the agarest world reshaped into Remnant. _

_They say that one of the gods of darkness created the beings grim. This speculated many historians also._

* * *

><p><em>This scroll was then published as a fictional book which a certain headmaster and professor believes to have actually happen eons ago. But wonder if the gods will come back, only time will tell.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Agarest fans don't hate me for this, I figure it would work. RWBY fans pare with me I'll explain the rest later on.**


	2. Rebirth

**A/N: I'll figure how the Agarest warriors fight. I gotta look trough videos from MasterLL and AgarestNate. Now enjoy! R&R**

* * *

><p>It was the peak of night in the city of Vale. People were out sleeping in their houses except its local hospital. Two couples were expecting their child to be born.<p>

The gentlemen were waiting in the infirmary for the doctor. The two men decided to talk with each other. Since they are twin siblings except their attire color is opposite. They are named Leonis and Reonis Ralgen. Leonis has brown short hair and wears white blazer attire. While Reonis wear black blazer attire. As the twins spoke their friend came to them.

Their friend wears a brown coat, long pants, and black shoes. He has black long hair with two odd physical features. He has an eye patch on his right eye and a demonic tattoo on his chest. He is named Winfield.

The twin siblings spoke "Winfield you came why so?

Winfield gave an odd smirk and spoke "To help out with your kid's my fellow, ever since we met at Signal as fellow teachers."

Leonis sighed and spoke "Right but how your intervention with White Fang is?"

Winfield spoke softly "No luck at all almost got me killed from them."

Reonis spoke "Winfield stop trying to get equality with that group." All of a sudden the doctor came in the infirmary. The tree men look at the doctor in surprise.

Leonis spoke "Doctor what it is?"

The Doctor was sweating and spoke "You might laugh what I have to say."

The Doctor sighed and spoke "Leonis you have quintuplets. Reonis you have triplets." The infirmary was silent until Winfield broke the silence.

Winfield laughed and spoke "Wow did not expect to hear that."

The siblings were jaw drop at this news and spoke "Doc you can't be serious." They then heard a familiar face behind Winfield.

"My prediction was right old friends." Winfield turned to see who it was "Eve is that you?"

Eva spoke "Certainly yes Winfield of the wind."

Eva has purple hair tied in a ponytail with ember eyes. She wears a black long sleeve shirt and purple long pants.

Eva spoke "Ralgen twins remember my prediction consequences."

Leonis spoke "Indeed we do the thin line of death."

Winfield thought "I have this feeling something had happen like this before. Just can't remember when."

The doctor spoke "Leonis and Reonis it's time to see your children and fiancées."

The twin brothers went with the doc to check on them. Only Eva and Winfield were in the infirmary.

Eva spoke "Hm just like their father use to act."

Winfield spoke "Eva you forgot Reonis is using his wife's last name musha."

Eva sighed and spoke "That would mean Leonis children are first cousins to Reonis children."

Winfield laughed and spoke "Indeed so fortune predictor." Eva then felt a dark presence coming to the hospital.

Winfield spoke in annoyance "What trouble do we have now Eva?" Eva grinned ready to jolt out of the infirmary.

Eva spoke angrily "Mobious is trying to ruin the prediction I just made for the Raglan family and their secret.

Winfield eyes went wide in shock "What is their secret by the way Eva?"

Eva grinned and spoke softly to the marksmen "The Oathsworn blade is their heir weapon."

Winfield spoke "I thought that blade was lost eons ago?"

Eva spoke "I'll explain later we need to drive back Mobious away from the hospital."

Winfield pulled his pistol and spoke "Will do Madam Eva." The two then jolted out of the hospital into a large grassy area.

Eva spoke "Mobious where the hell are you!" Winfield felt uneasy and shot at something.

A man screamed in pain. "How the hell did you find me you only have one eye!"

Winfield spoke "The wind was rather odd tonight Moby?"

Mobious has short white hair. He is wearing a dark blue robe and blue gloves.

Mobious spoke "Little do you know you two feel into a trap." All of a sudden a robe strangled the two. Their weapons fell to the ground and Mobious grabbed their weapons.

Mobious spoke "With you two captured I'm sure the Raglan twins will be running to rescue you two." Mobious laughed in amusement as his goons drag Eva and Winfield somewhere. Little did they know Mobious was being followed by someone.

A man in a light weighted red armor spoke softly behind Mobious goons.

"Mobious my friend even in this world your still the same, even though we are not the rulers and powerful beings of this world. Let us not ruin this peacefulness of society. We were reborn for a reason but you threw it away."

Eva and Winfield notice this person but decided to keep quiet. The man just smiled at them as he followed those two distances away.

* * *

><p>Back at hospital the Raglan twins were happy their children were born but wonder what happen to their friends. They decided to put that aside and spend the night with their wife's. After day's have past they were able to leave the hospital.<p>

With Winfield and Eva they were able to escape the shackles of Mobious. The man that saved them vanishes with no trace. But they both remember his words.

"Darkness is here my fellow's. We live in a world under no gods. I'm now an equal to you fellow. My name is Chaos remember my name well. Old memories may come back to you two."

Winfield had a feeling hearing a calm voice tone before. All of a sudden remember a faint flashback. It showed him specking to a man in black armor about death. Winfield's flashback ended with that.

As for Eva, she remembered specking to a man standing tall as a two storey building. With their flashback aside we move to Mobious.

* * *

><p>The foul criminal Mobious was mad at the failed capture of Eva and Winfield. He was in his lab with Ursa's in cages.<p>

Mobious wanted to experiment Eva for his own bad deeds. He threw all of his things on the ground on his lab table. He screamed in anger as his minions watch him sob.

Mobious spoke while giving death glares to his minions.

"Damn it even in this new world someone screws's up my plan. Once I kill Leonis and Reonis I one step closer to taking the Oathsworn blade."

He started to laugh like crazy and order his minions. "All of you leave now I need to speck with my friend." His minions obeyed and left his lab. Mobious started to dial a number.

Mobious thought "With his help it will be easy to get my goal accomplished."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Agarest fans you might know who I was refering to. RWBY fans just wait. Till then.**


End file.
